pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault
In-game Description thumb|300px "Use Energy and Treasure Map to explore the Eternal Vault. Players will get a certain amount of steps for free and it co sts extra Energy after the free steps. Every Vault has a BOSS, defeat the BOSS to clear the Vault and obtain lots of rewards. Explore the Vault and encounter random tasks. Pass the Vault in the set steps to increase Vault Stars and get more rewards." Requirements The vault unlocks at player level 90 and is located in the Tower as the second tab. Each time you want to enter the vault, you require 300 energy and a Vault Treasure Map, which can be bought from the Shop's On Sale section for 20 diamonds (maximum of 5 per day). Gameplay thumb|300px When you enter a Vault, you start out with 30 steps left in the top left corner and it will show you the contents of the adjacent two squares (to the right and to the bottom of it). Each move to a square you haven't yet visited, costs a step and will reveal the contents of the squares next to it (left, right, top, bottom) while again hiding the contents of the sqaures adjacent to the square you left. A move to a square you already visited doesn't cost a step. Any steps beyond the initial 30 cost 20 energy each. There are 150 Vaults total. The different squares that can appear in each Vault: Hero, Gear and Clover cards can sometimes form a column of 4 or 5 at the leftmost column of the grid. The following tables have been collapsed to keep the page length reasonable. Press "expand" to view them. Mysterious Merchant items It looks like the 3 items to pick from are selected in the following way: * 1 of 6 sets of 6 items is chosen * based on the odds(?), 3 of the 6 items are layed out to pick from (higher odds numbers mean higher chance?) These seem to be the sets: Lv8 Gold Card in set 1 and Mastery Stone in set 2 list "8000" in what is likely the odds column, everything else lists "1000". The Transfer Potion in set 6 is actually ful price, while the one in set 1 is discounted. Gear card pick It looks like the 4 cards to blind pick from are selected in the following way: * 1 of 10 sets of 6 gear cards is chosen * based on the odds, 4 of the 6 cards are layed out for the blind pick (higher odds numbers mean higher chance) These seem to be the sets: Super Pearl seems to be the only useful result in any of the sets. Hero card pick It looks like the 4 cards to blind pick from are selected in the following way: * based on the odds, 4 of the cards are layed out for the blind pick (higher odds numbers mean higher chance) Most of the cards are level 1, while a few seem to be maxed instead. For some unknown reason, General Gorham is in the list twice at odds of 400 instead of once at odds of 800. Clover drop list The item dropped by a clover is picked from the following list (higher odds numbers mean higher chance). fights The prizes for landing on a fight square. For the honor prizes no battle screen is shown, though if you run all level 1 1-star heroes, they could technically be lost. The more valuable the prize the more gold and experience you also earn. General Gorham is listed 3 times, since they just put him in the slots where Gorham, Gorham VIII and Erondragas existed before General Gorham was added. Version 2.7 also activated the following options for the fight prizes, likely by accident, so they could disappear again on a future update. Completion Rewards Buying at least 1 item from at least 1 Mysterious Merchant increases the star rating from 0 to 1. Killing the boss either within the free steps or in the step just after the counter hits zero seems to add 2 to the star rating for beating the boss with 3-stars (Supreme), 1 to the star rating for beating with 2-stars, none added for beating with 1 star (for a maximum of 3-stars if anything was bought from a merchant), while killing the boss later than that seems to add 1 less to the star rating. Or in short: too many steps, not buying something and not beating the boss "Supreme" all reduce completion rewards. Getting 2-stars reduces diamonds and soul stones by 2 to 8 and star chests by 1, getting 1-star reduces diamonds and soul stones by 4 to 6 and star chests by 2(?). It seems to be (near) impossible to both get 3-stars and do all the fights to try and get as many hero pieces as possible at the same time. * unlocks next vault Additional Notes * page updated for version 2.7.1